The present invention relates to an article holder and, more specifically, to a holder for carrying a rolled-up yoga mat on the back of a user.
The main piece of equipment used by the yoga practitioner is a xe2x80x9cstickyxe2x80x9d mat or yoga mat. The practitioner performs various exercises required of this discipline on the yoga mat. The yoga mat is typically 24xe2x80x3xc3x9772xe2x80x3 and is made of a textured rubber material with a special coating to create a slip-free or sticky finish. The yoga mat is usually rolled into a cylinder and carried to and from the center where yoga is practiced. The diameter of the typical rolled-up yoga mat is approximately 4.5 inches and the height remains 24 inches.
It is desirable for a yoga mat holder to fulfill the following functions:
1. It is desirable to carry a yoga mat in a non-cumbersome manner while leaving the hands free.
2. It is desirable to provide a carrier that adequately protects the yoga mat from wear and tear and still exposes the yoga mat to the air for hygienic reasons;
3. It is desirable for the yoga mat holder to allow for quick-release of the yoga mat from the holder and the holder from the user;
4. It is desirable to provide a carrier that enables the user to easily access her personal belongings without shifting the position of the carrier.
Conventional backpacks allow the mat to be transported while leaving the hands free. These backpacks, however, are not feasible in allowing the user to carry the bulky yoga mat in a non-cumbersome manner. By placing a rolled-up yoga mat in a conventional backpack, the yoga mat will stick out of the enclosed area of the bag. The extension of the yoga mat out of the bag creates a problem as the yoga practitioner must account for an additional height added by the protruding mat. In addition, the yoga mat is not firmly secured within the backpack, allowing the yoga mat to be easily jostled in any direction. The protruding portion of the yoga mat is vulnerable to wear and tear caused by contact with other objects. A practitioner may fold the mat so that it will fit within the enclosed area of the backpack. Placing a mat that has recently been in contact with sweat from the practitioner into an enclosed area delays the evaporation of sweat and can create hygiene concerns for both the mat and the backpack. Another problem that exists with the conventional backpack is the accessibility of pockets where personal items are stored. The pockets on a backpack are usually placed on the front of the bag. Consequently, the personal belongings of the user are not easily accessible without shifting the backpack on, or removing it from, its position on the user""s body.
Another device that can be used to carry a rolled-up yoga mat is a cylindrical-shaped sack with a top-loading drawstring or side-loading zipper. The sack is strung over the user""s shoulder or across the body with one strap. This device is not feasible in allowing the user to carry the bulky yoga mat in a non-cumbersome manner. If the user bends, reaches or suddenly turns, the yoga mat holder can swing from the body. By placing a rolled-up yoga mat that has recently been in contact with sweat from the practitioner into an enclosed area, the evaporation of sweat is delayed. This creates hygiene concerns for both the mat and the sack. Although several varieties of the sack device include pockets located on the sack, the personal belongings of the user are not easily accessible without shifting the sack on, or removing the sack from, its position on the user""s body.
A solitary strap can also be used to hold yoga mats. This strap is wrapped around each end of the mat with two fastening mechanisms. The strap is either strung over the user""s shoulder or across the body. This device is not feasible in allowing the user to carry the bulky yoga mat in a non-cumbersome manner. If the user bends, reaches or suddenly turns, the yoga mat holder can swing from the body. In addition, the mat is fully exposed and, therefore, vulnerable to wear and tear. The solitary strap does not contain pockets for the purpose of holding the user""s personal belongings.
Therefore, it is among the main objects of the invention to provide a yoga mat holder which will allow the user to carry a rolled-up yoga mat in a convenient manner without encumbering the user.
It is another object of the invention to allow the user to expose the mat to the air while protecting the mat from wear and tear during transport. It is another object of the invention to allow the user to quickly detach the mat from the holder and the holder from herself It is another object of the invention to allow the user to easily access her belongings without shifting the position of the carrier.
Briefly, the invention provides a yoga mat holder that includes a diamond-shaped leaf for retaining a rolled-up yoga mat. Webbing and a quick-release buckle are used to firmly secure the rolled-up mat to the diamond-shaped leaf for easy and comfortable transport. Waist and shoulder straps are connected to the diamond-shaped leaf for securing the rolled-up yoga mat in the diamond-shaped leaf to the user. The straps are connected together across the front of the user from shoulder to opposite hip. The securing mechanism uses a quick-release buckle connected to adjustable webbing. The diamond-shaped leaf is also oriented diagonally across the back of the user.
The aforementioned objects, and other obvious advantages of the present invention will become apparent by reference to the following detailed description and to the annexed drawings therein.